Three Crappy Wishes
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Draco needs help getting into the Cave of Wonders so he takes Harry there, only to have him find a Genie. Great, he's going to let the genie free and Draco's just going to be stuck with some gold... and Harry's nice ass. Drarry


Being rich and beautiful are two qualities that Harry does not have. First of all, he's an orphan thanks to his parents dying in the war, second of all… the key to their fortune was lost in a raid so he's broke, and third of all… living on the streets really does take a number on a person's looks. Underneath the dirt and grime on his skin you can see the bronze flesh and stunning dark green eyes, his messy black hair can be quite endearing when clean, but as he is, he's just another ugly street rat with no money or food.

"You look lovely." A voice said sarcastically, making Harry turn around to see a boy his age with blond hair, some of it hanging over his forehead, as his gray eyes pierced the poor little orphan. The blond boy had on magnificent green silk pants and silver flats while his chest was bare except for the see-through silver scarf. He looked like a prince but Harry didn't know if he really was one so he just blinked in surprise and tilted his head in curiosity, waiting for the boy to say what he wanted. A scowl painted the beautiful boy's features as he sighed. "You ignorant little street rat, can't you tell that I need something from you? Why else would I give you such a… compliment when you obviously don't deserve it?" He demanded looking severely pissed off. Harry blinked at him then shrugged and turned around, ready to go see the other orphans he protects.

Harry's not alone, even though he's an orphan. There are several others just like him, and so he took it upon himself to look after them. It would be much easier if he had the fortune of his parents but in the meantime he just steals from the local markets and works odd jobs when he can. "I can give you riches beyond your comprehension if you help me!" The boy called, making Harry pause, just long enough to make the young boy rush forward. "My name is Draco and I need you to open up the Cave of Wonders for me. I need a crown there and you can have all the gems and gold that you want!" The blond cried out. Harry smiled and turned around, facing the rich young man as he nodded.

"Sure thing," Sad to say, he was grabbed roughly by three large men who immediately began carrying him forcibly to the nearest bath house.

"First you must be cleansed of your filth and then I will take you to the cave." Draco informed him darkly and then led him into the beautiful and expensive bathhouse that Harry would have been kicked out of any other day. He wasn't put down until he was placed inside of a room with a bath the size of the shack all the orphans share together. "I will be outside, come out when you're done." He called and left Harry with the three strong men and the large hot tub of water. The men turned their backs so that he could take off his rags in peace. Sliding into the tub, Harry moaned softly in pleasure as the heat of the warm water brought him. Rinsing his hair and running soap along his legs and torso, soon his skin was bronze once more and his hair was silky.

Once he was done, he looked in the mirror and gaped, his toned body looked outstanding along with his messy black hair and fantastic green eyes. It was all just too good to be true, for one he wasn't dirty and grotesque. Instead Harry was just another boy and it made him happy, in fact, soon he was grinning widely even as a guard threw some clothes at him. The pants were silk like Draco's but they were red with golden shoes and a golden open vest to somewhat cover his chest. It was simple but the fanciest thing Harry has ever had. Looking at his reflection one last time he began to pull at his cheeks. "Who are you? Because you sure as hell aren't me," Harry muttered then gasped as two of the large men grabbed hold of his arms, dragging him out to see the young blond who had given him these lavish gifts. "Thank you." Harry beamed but Draco was too busy staring in shock with wide eyes and a gaping mouth to reply.

Harry didn't know what to make of this and began to leave the bath house but Draco stopped him with a look and glared. "Do you even know where the Cave of Wonders is?" He demanded but Harry knew he could take care of the other orphans with or without the boy's help. The money would of course be gratefully accepted but Harry doesn't need it to keep them alive. He's done just fine on his own for all these years. "I can't do this without you." Draco cried looking upset as he reached out his hand toward the orphan. Harry blinked in surprise then smiled softly and took Draco's hand.

"Alright then, if you really need me then I'll help." Harry's always been a sucker for people in need. It was probably one of his saddest flaws. Taking in a deep breath, Draco smiled and began to lead him away from the guards and from the business of the streets. Harry tried to glance back to see if his friends were around but the blond wouldn't allow it and continued to pull him until they were deep in the desert.

"It's nearby." Was all Draco had to offer as they trudged through the burning sand and scorching heat. It wasn't that bad for Harry since he mostly lives outside but it was rough on Draco who was sweating more and more by the minute. Greed is an outstanding motivator, especially for someone like him. It took an hour of silence, panting, and sweating for them to finally get to the cave. It was shaped like a tiger's head with the mouth being the entrance. "You first, but I will be following soon after." Draco said, making it sound more like a threat then a statement. Harry nodded and took in a deep breath before walking through, there were stairs made of pure gold and the air smelled deeply of riches. It was too amazing, too incredible, and for some reason Harry felt as though he belonged here. It was a good feeling, one that Harry wanted to hold onto as he walked down the steps with Draco close at his heels.

"Grab as many riches as you can, I'll grab more." He promised and raced ahead like a child at a toy store. Harry walked past the room full of diamonds and gems along with blocks of gold, instead he kept going until he got into the last room which only had a purple lamp and a piece of paper with a box of crayons. It was weird but he found himself drawn to it ironically enough. Picking up a green crayon he began to draw, it was a quick sketch but he managed to draw a couple, a man who looked like him and a woman with beautiful red hair and green eyes. He didn't draw himself because that would be a lie. He was never meant to be in that perfect picture and the world proved that with his parents' death. Brushing the picture off to get rid of stray pieces of crayons he accidentally knocked over the lamp. He jumped out swiftly and caught hold of it, keeping it against his chest in a protective manner. A puff of baby blue smoke came out of nowhere and then to his astonishment, there was a beautiful young girl in front of him dressed like what the genie legends say they look like.

"No way in hell… you got a bloody genie." Draco cried in annoyance and ran forward. The girl looked at Harry in a hungry fashion and paid the lovely blond no mind. Her hair was red… well more orange then red and she had kind brown eyes. Her attired was a baby blue bra, silk blue pants, and light pink shoes and scarf. She looked awfully… cheery, it was a bit disgusting.

"Hello there, my lovely master!" She beamed and began to play with his black hair while Draco glared and crossed his arms. "My name is Ginny, what is your name?" She asked curiously and began to lean on him as though she couldn't stand on her own. Harry blinked at her then smiled kindly.

"My name is Harry Potter, why did you call me master?" He asked making Draco roll his eyes while Ginny grinned.

"I'm a genie and you are now my master! This means I can grant you three wishes and then… I'll be forced back inside my lamp." She sounded excited and hyper but then her voice became soft and hurt. Draco rolled his eyes once again knowing already that Harry would waste a wish on helping her.

"Then I will only have two wishes for myself and the last one will free you." Harry said with a grin and then closed his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. Draco watched him with a frown and tried not to think of how toned he is or how he holds his breath when he's thinking really hard. Opening his green eyes Draco found himself holding his own breath as he watched Harry take a step closer to Ginny, making her eyes widen in surprise. "Can you bring my parents back to life?" He asked, more like breathed.

The Genie gasped and then looked at him with her big brown puppy eyes. "I'm so sorry, Master Harry, but I can't. I am unable to bring the dead back to life." She sounded truly regretful, as though she actually cared for her new master. Harry just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, thank you though." He grinned and then looked around the cave at all the wonders and treasure. Harry's mind immediately flashed to the two things he really wants. "Do you think you could… come with me into town? On the way there I will make a wish, I promise." Harry said with a slight smile and held out his hand to her. Ginny blushed but took it while Draco just scoffed. The walk out of the cave was full of Draco grabbing as many gems and gold coins as possible but Harry didn't touch a single one, he even left his drawing.

"So what is your wish? Do you want fame? Or are you more of the power type?" Ginny asked, batting her eyelashes as she ran her fingers up and down his arm. Draco's eyes were wide with lust and his tongue kept darting out to lick his lips. Harry however, just frowned and looked away.

"I'm not that selfish…" he muttered, looking insulted. He stared her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face and took in a deep breath. "I wish for the key to my parent's vault. It should be mine but it was lost for a very long time." Harry explained quickly to their confused faces. That's when a key landed on his head. It was small and looked gold but it was a fake gold. "Thank you so much!" He cried and held the key tightly in his hand.

"What on earth did you want that for?" Draco asked looking annoyed as he crossed his arms, just as they neared the town. The sand blew in his eyes but he still managed to catch sight of Harry's somber expression. It scared him but he didn't know why. This stranger was just a means to get the money, and now he should be through, but curiosity did kill the cat after all.

"With this key I can finally get my inheritance and find out what exactly my parents left me. I barely knew them before they died and I hope they left something for me in their vault." Harry explained but trailed off as his eyes widened. "The kids," He cried and raced forward leaving Ginny to fly after him, grabbing Draco after just a split second's hesitation. They slid through alleyways and climbed over gates, and ran across mounds of sand until finally getting close to a shack in the middle of the outer planes of the city. Harry burst through the front doors and began to rush around talking to all of the kids inside and negotiating with an older boy named Cedric or something. The older boy made Draco nervous, or maybe just pissed, either way he didn't like the feeling. It took a few minutes he finally left the shack and turned to Ginny and Draco. "We need to get to the bank fast, in case my next wish doesn't work out the way I want it to." He said quickly and then stared at Ginny with an anxious expression.

"What is it, master? I promise to do my best in granting your next wish the way you want me to." She said eagerly, a little too eagerly in Draco's opinion but he kept his mouth shut and watched the sweat trickle down the side of Harry's face as his eyes stared at Ginny with such desperation that he was scared for him.

"Can you please give the richer people in this town the kindness and generosity to take in the orphans of this city and bring them into their homes with as much love and warmth as possible? I wish for this." Harry added as he stared, waiting for her to grant his wish. Ginny clapped her hands together and watched him with calculating eyes. Draco was stunned, he was overcome with the sudden desire to take Harry home and care for him in whatever way he could. He scowled knowing that this had to be his wish coming true. He is an orphan too after all and Draco is rather rich, he only stole the money from the cave so that he could pay off Astoria so she would go and look for a different husband.

They left silently, heading towards the bank. Harry offered to release her but she wanted to take him to the bank first, unable to say for sure where the wish would take her. It could bring her to the place she was when she became a Genie in the first place, or perhaps it would let her remain where she is. Walking with them, Draco found himself watching the way Harry moved, even before he was cleaned up, the boy always walked with his head held high and his face composed with the knowledge of who he is. His wishes were simple and seemed to help others more than himself. The wish about the key seemed to be the only selfish desire the boy had in him… and for some reason that made Draco want to have him.

"I-I have to do this alone. Ginny, I wish you free." Harry said quickly and placed a hand against her cheek as he grinned and watched her cry with happiness, her cheeks flushed. The wish was granted and to their surprise she was immediately taken by a blond with brilliant gray eyes who looked absolutely ravished as she stared at Ginny.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." She said with a sly smile while the old genie just grimaced but she was blushing and trembling so it was just an act.

"Luna… I thought you had given up on me… it's been a hundred years." Ginny grumbled but her complaints were muted as Harry left them behind with a smile, which means that Draco was forced to chase after him. They walked in silence towards the vault but once they got to the bank Harry stopped once again.

"I have to do this alone." He explained only harsher this time. Draco just glared, his eyes becoming watery with the weight of his last wish. It shouldn't be affecting him this much should it? It's just a stupid paternity spell after all.

"Harry just let me stay with you. I will give you everything! The world! I will give you anything you could ever want! I can give you the world! Just let me stay by your side forever! Always! Just let me stay!" He cried and dropped down to his knees like a lowly servant. Harry stared in shock but that shock quickly morphed into a simple frown. He didn't think it would come to this, especially so quickly but he must end this now before it's too late and Draco gets more crazy ideas.

"I'm sorry; Draco, but I don't want anything." He explained trying not to be harsh to the crying boy.

"I'm the prince of this kingdom! Please! If you won't accept any material items I possess then take me! Have me! Because I think I'm falling in love with you and I don't know why or how to stop it! So please just fucking accept me before I murder you!" Draco screamed making passerby people stare at them in a mixture of worry and shock.

Harry blinked roughly before smiling in a nervous fashion, not quite sure what to say about this but soon he was holding out his hand nervously and looking anywhere but at the sniffling blond. "I… but you don't even know me." He murmured as Draco hesitantly took his hand and got up.

"I want to… doesn't that count for something?" He growled making Harry laugh.

"Fine then, I'll consider it." And he did.

They walked to the vault together, and opened its doors… then the prince and the street rat lived together in a perfect balance of killing each other and loving each other. What more could you expect from perfect strangers?


End file.
